


【McCreaper】The Greatest Romance Ever Sold

by JeanC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A! McCree/O! Reyes, ABO, AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanC/pseuds/JeanC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>。）Rating: E<br/>。）Warning: ABO设定，但有大量二设改动。A! McCree/O! Reyes。半AU，要不就当军队AU吧。PWP，肾。<br/>。）Words: 3684<br/>。）官方没说，私设瑞破是拉丁裔。个人觉得……长得像拉丁裔，不太像黑人……起码是混血。<br/>。）弃权声明：文中人物不属于我，哭唧唧。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【McCreaper】The Greatest Romance Ever Sold

**Author's Note:**

> 。）Rating: E  
> 。）Warning: ABO设定，但有大量二设改动。A! McCree/O! Reyes。半AU，要不就当军队AU吧。PWP，肾。  
> 。）Words: 3684  
> 。）官方没说，私设瑞破是拉丁裔。个人觉得……长得像拉丁裔，不太像黑人……起码是混血。  
> 。）弃权声明：文中人物不属于我，哭唧唧。

    “他是个Omega？！”年轻士兵显然受到了极大的惊吓，声音不由自主地抬高，吓得另几个人手忙脚乱地去捂他的嘴。  
    “你疯了？！小声点！没看到长官就在那里吗？”其中一个人低声呵斥，匆匆地看了一眼远处的加布里尔·莱耶斯，长官。  
    莱耶斯似乎没有注意到这里的骚动，还在专注地摆弄新到的武器。  
    “呼……”一群人顿时放下心来，开头说话的那个年轻人更是迫不及待地再次开口，但声音很明显小了：“他……他怎么可能是Omega……我知道Omega也可以进来……不是，他强得这么离谱！我们都是Alpha都打不过他！……是是，是我们太弱，但我们好歹是Alpha……而且他的味道……”

    “……看他这样的腰，怎么可能是Alpha……”人群正嗡嗡地讨论得热火朝天，突然出现的声音差点把他们吓得灵魂出窍。惊慌地回头一看……  
    “天！麦克雷！你吓死我们了！”不是他们正在讨论的那个Omega就万事大吉。麦克雷挑挑眉表示歉意，也不知道他不动声色地站在这里听了多久了。然后就毫不客气地开口：“怎么？这么有兴致八卦你们的长官？”  
    “什么八卦，就是好奇……而已……”  
    “好奇？”麦克雷表现出一副高深莫测的样子，“不用猜了，他就是Omega。”就像是说午时已到一样稀松平常。  
    不不不午时已到什么时候稀松平常过？！  
    人群一下子沸腾起来，“你怎么知道的？！”“我还是不敢相信他是Omega……”不同的声音蜂拥而至，急切之下掩藏着莫名的兴奋。

    “因为……”麦克雷并没有看向他们之间的任何一个，他盯着远处的人影，取下了嘴里的雪茄，漫不经心地吐出一口淡淡的烟雾。旁边的人却几乎在同一时间感受到了极大的威压，Alpha的本能让他们反抗，却依旧动弹不得，额上渐渐泌出细薄的汗珠，只能束手无策地看着麦克雷慢悠悠地走远，后半句话却如一道惊雷落在耳边。  
    “我是他的Alpha。”

    莱耶斯的发情期要到了，半年一次，一次三天，像是女人的月经一样准时。他会变得暴躁易怒（虽然平时也没有好到哪里去），虚弱（缺乏行动力更加令他的心情好不起来），以及，比较不同的一点，会有强烈的性欲。  
    他需要他的Alpha和他一起度过。  
    以前没有Alpha的时候，莱耶斯自有一套解决方案，抑制剂，自慰。半年一次的Omega发情期是物种繁衍的机械性生理要求，不是强制性的。一些口服的抑制性药物就足以把欲望压制下去，并且减轻他信息素的味道。虽然一般Alpha有足够的自制力不去随便骚扰一个Omega，但一个发情期的Omega到处散发自己的体味就像是一个人当众裸奔一样不合礼仪，更别说还有一些不知轻重的人……蟑螂虽然很容易碾死，多了也会让人烦躁。服用了抑制剂，在自己房里就撸一撸捅一捅。那根300块买来的东西挺实用，用了几年还是不错的。  
    莱耶斯在第二性征发育前从没想过自己会是一个Omega。被两个粗心大意的Alpha当Alpha养大的结果就是莱耶斯除了偶尔散发的信息素（还有手感极好劲瘦柔韧的腰部——麦克雷友情补充），哪里都像足了一个Alpha。追求他的人都被他打趴下了，“太弱。”而莱耶斯无法忍受被一个比自己弱的人上，被上无所谓，但是要看是谁。

    眼下这个人就是麦克雷。在他们确认关系的第一天，这个小混蛋就把自己的抑制剂都扔得一干二净，包括那根假阴茎，一想到他当时那副得意洋洋的样子莱耶斯就有点牙痒。

    麦克雷埋首在莱耶斯的肩窝，莱耶斯的气味让他兴奋得颤抖。像COHIBA……像是他在一个炎热的午后享用的那支COHIBA，高热的空气在四周挥散不去，粘稠的汗液附着在皮肤上，COHIBA在他的口腔中滑了第一圈，苦、辣，微妙地刺激着味蕾，三分之一之后就开始出现似甜非甜的味道……那种似甜非甜，令人沉醉成瘾的味道……  
    “简直和你一模一样，莱耶斯。一模一样……”  
    莱耶斯已经浑身燥热，Alpha的信息素在发情期就是增效剂，更加迅速地将他拉下欲望的漩涡。但他还是忍不住反驳：“那支COHIBA是你顺手牵羊来的，仅此一次，别以为我不知道，就凭你那点资薪你还能熟悉它的味道？”  
    麦克雷轻轻地笑了，气息微微扑在颈侧，让莱耶斯敏感地动了动脖子，“这么矜贵的东西……当然是有用心，好好地仔细地品尝……怎么不可能记得？夸你你也不高兴？”  
    莱耶斯实在不待见麦克雷得意的小模样，他一皱眉，猛地用力，便把上位的Alpha压在身下。一般Alpha都不能忍受自己处于劣势，但麦克雷倒还是那副快活的样子。心情恶劣的Omega冷哼一声：“别以为这几天假是你调调情就能过去的。”  
    “我当然没……噢！”莱耶斯居然坐在他身上用臀尖磨蹭他的阴茎！他闻着莱耶斯的味道早就硬了，深红色的龟头在臀肉的挤压下不断泌出前液，亮晶晶地覆满了整支粗壮的阴茎，茎身充血肿胀，刚直地在Omega挺翘的臀部胡乱戳着，留下淫秽的湿痕。

    “呵，Alpha？”莱耶斯还在他身上不依不饶地摆动着腰身，看起来倒是一副镇静，好像他才是掌控主权的人。  
    Alpha个屁！数次麦克雷的欲望在他的股缝滑过，某个泛滥着欲液的地方早就出卖了他。不断开合，肉壁蠕动着想要被那滚烫的东西恶狠狠地填满，毫不留情地操弄摩擦，把他流个不停的淫水操干，最后只能被钉在Alpha的阴茎上吞下硕大的结，被精液灌满的同时射出最后一点透明的液体……  
    莱耶斯一闪神，没有控制就坐了下去，Alpha的阴茎正好嵌在他股缝里，饥渴的穴口被热度烫得一缩，然后就发觉那正是它渴望已久的，便愈发急迫地收缩，挤出更多的淫液磨蹭在茎身上。Omega在欲望的驱动下闭上眼睛，轻轻扭动着柔韧的腰部，让生机勃勃的那根在股间磨蹭，咬紧牙关不时发出低沉的喘息，但就是没有下一步动作。  
    一双发烫的手突然钳制住腰侧，莱耶斯睁眼，就看到麦克雷发红的眼角和满布汗水的脸庞，写满了欲望。他像被取悦了一样扯了扯嘴角，提拉起一个不甚明显的笑容。麦克雷注意到了，“操你，莱耶斯！”他故作凶狠地咬上长官的唇角，伴随着一声舒爽的叹息，终于进入了Omega温暖的甬道。

    饥渴的肉穴终于得到满足，最骚痒的地方被狠狠地鞭策，莱耶斯不禁扬起头，克制不住的呻吟被身下剧烈的动作打断，却不能停止。这令人发疯的快感是只有Alpha才能给他的，他可以感觉到阴茎上血脉的搏动，随着每一次深刻的撞击和自己的心跳渐渐融合。就在他正沉迷于肉体快感之时，麦克雷停了下来。

    他盯着莱耶斯看。

    莱耶斯的身体线条十分好看，得益于他对自己近乎苛刻的训练。锻炼有素的肌肉分布在坚实的骨架上，肩膀宽阔和自己不相上下，胸肌饱满诱人，但莱耶斯从来不许他碰，接下来就是为Omega体质的限制而猛然收紧的腰部，他已经想象过很多次莱耶斯训练之后量自己的腰围然后和量尺生气的样子。肱二头肌可以练，胸大肌可以练，但是腰腹部的肌肉是不会越练越厚的。Omega天生比Alpha小上了一圈，莱耶斯在每个地方都和Alpha不相上下，除了他的腰。麦克雷作为顶尖枪手的观察力让他在遇到莱耶斯的第一天就发现了这个问题，他留意了好一阵子之后终于有一天忍不住站在莱耶斯身后一把搂住了长官的腰，上下摸索了几下发现真的比正常Alpha的比例要细，然后他就被莱耶斯揍得半个月没爬起来。  
    要不是他还会反抗，他就可以直接退役了。

    但现在这个强悍的男人最柔弱的地方正被他毫不留情地侵入，没有丝毫保护地向他敞开着，肉壁渴望地较紧着却依旧无能为力，不得不说这……在满足了枪手肉欲的同时大大地满足了他内心的征服欲。心理上的愉悦甚至超过了生理，他扶着莱耶斯的腰，直起身来去亲吻长官满布汗液的脖颈，轻轻地舐咬。  
    “唔……”欲望的折磨让Omega发出不耐的鼻音，喉结上下滚动了一下，Alpha转而攻之，在皮肤上留下不浅的痕迹。  
    清醒着的莱耶斯是绝对不会允许他这样干的，但发情期的Omega在细小的刺激下只会更加难耐，他抓紧了Alpha的肩，开始不由自主地移动起来。初始只是适应性的前后摆动，身体的重量使阴茎停留在肉穴的深处，小幅度地摩擦着。很快这便不能满足了，腰腹挺动的动作越来越激烈，高举勃起的阴茎拍打在麦克雷的腹肌上，透明的前液粘连着皮肤和涨红的龟头，甚至沿着茎身流下囊袋，和后穴止不住的淫液混在一起，在Alpha的抽动下发出色情的水声，粘湿的汗液使麦克雷几乎不能握住他的腰。  
    该死，这太超过了。阴茎被夹着摩擦个不停，推挤的壁肉激烈地收缩紧紧压迫着茎身，使得本应占据主动的Alpha只能咬紧了牙关，被动地接受快感。麦克雷都在怀疑莱耶斯到底有没有被发情期冲散理智，这简直就是报复！  
终于，在Omega再次恶意地抬起臀部，只让穴口微微含着龟头时，麦克雷忍无可忍地把他掀翻，压制在床上，按着饱满的胸肌狠狠地操了进去。  
    莱耶斯被顶得整个人都向上移了位，呻吟声忽地高昂起来。

    “呼……长官……看，看来……哈……你更加喜欢这样……”麦克雷保持着下身的挺动，把情人结实有力的双腿捞了起来，慢慢往下压。  
    泥泞一片的结合处暴露在Alpha炽热的目光下，完全被操弄开的穴口服帖地含着Alpha粗大的阴茎，没含尽的一截上沾满了从肉穴里带出的淫水，随着每一次的进入挤覆在穴口，流湿了床单。  
    这样淫荡的场景让Alpha更加激动，腰部的摆动越来越快，越来越深。私密被暴露的羞耻莫名地助长了快感的浪潮，激烈的动作让Omega只觉得腰眼酸麻难忍，终于在一次顶撞之下，伴随着一声闷哼，浊白的精液喷射出来，滴滴点点布在胸腹之上，还有一些射在了莱耶斯的下颌。  
    高潮的到来使Omega的肉穴猛地绞紧，麦克雷咬着牙停了下来，喘了几下便伏身去舔掉莱耶斯下颌的液体，完了就凑在耳边吹气：“真快……我都还没成结呢……”

    稍微恢复了一些的莱耶斯几乎就想翻白眼，他哼了一声，捏着牛仔的下巴堵上了这张没完没了的嘴，唇舌交缠之时也用自己的腿夹紧了麦克雷的腰，迎着另一人深沉的注视，“那你就闭嘴继续。”

\--FIN.


End file.
